Pretending he's beside me
by SamBarksFan
Summary: Eponine is found, still longing for Marius to love her, she is taken care of by Enjolras as she recovers. Feelings are brewing and he asks his friend Marius for permission, Marius is at first happy for them, but soon realises that he does indeed care...
1. Chapter 1

Grantaire stumbled carelessly down the road, falling heavily onto splintered doors but carried on persisting on home. Once again he slipped on the wet cobbled pavement, hitting his head as he fell, Grantaire cursed loudly. He took a moment to regain his strength, as he sat there reminiscing about this street.  
It had once been a pretty street, a long time ago. It used to be clean and tidy with only rich children walking down it, now it belonged to the children of the slums. The sweet shop he used to go to as a young boy that once resided on the corner, had now turned into a few scrappy bricks scattered on the ground. The wall he leant against was once a beautiful florist, with blooming flowers surrounding the whole entrance, in spring it had the prettiest tulips around, that could win the heart of any sweetheart and in the summer sunflowers were everywhere but not one of them could compare to the ones in huge tubs of water outside of the homely shop. Hanging baskets that used to hang either side of the pine door, the pale door had led to a room filled with even more delicate flowers. Now it was an abandoned home with shattered windows, and the glass down the edges of the walls. How times could change in just ten years. As he sighed bitterly at the change, then he heard his name.  
"Grantaire" it was followed by some heavy footsteps "what in God's name are you doing? You said you were going home to rest!"  
Grantaire saw that it was indeed his friend Enjolras, of course! The only person who had such an issue with his drinking, he managed to mumble out some words, but they were cut short.  
"Shhh Grantaire! Did you hear that?"Said Enjolras sharply and cautiously.  
"No... Nothin' now take me ho-" his loud slurred voice had been drowned out, this time they had both heard it.  
A bloodcurdling scream echoed through the shabby streets of Paris.  
Grantaire stumbled to his feet clumsily with help from Enjolras as he pulled on his shoulder; they ran towards the source of this violent scream. Enjolras was much faster than Grantaire but kept him moving. Neither could place where it had come from, startled Enjolras looked round cautiously. There were alleyways between almost every house, alleyways that the whores lived down. Grantaire was panting heavily as an attempt to catch him breath.  
"Grantaire, shhh" Enjolras whispered. All he could hear was a few murmurs followed by a loud crashing noise. Instinctively, forgetting what these alleys could contain, he turned to his right.

"I'll just stay 'ere then shall I" mumbled Grantaire as he slumped to the cold ground. As Enjolras walked down he could see the shadow of a man fleeing the scene, quickening his steps until the shadow was out of sight. When it was gone Enjolras bent his knees down to see any other figures in the darkness of the alleyway. Near the end he could see something trembling, looking round to check they were indeed alone, he then approached the figure and he saw it was a young woman.  
"Mademoiselle..." He said soothingly as he knelt on the ground beside her.  
"I-I do not need any help thank you Monsieur" the softness of her voice surprised Enjolras.  
"I disagree mademoiselle, tell me who was that man" he said trying to comfort the young frightened girl. As he looked down he couldn't make out much, only that her face was very gaunt, she must've lived here for a while he thought.  
"A...old friend..." She whispered. Doesn't seem like much of a friend to me he retorted in his mind, looking closer he saw a single tear fall down her face.  
"Mademoiselle, we must get you out of here, you could catch your death! Do not try to move, I shall carry you"  
"Where are you taking me" she said beginning to shake even more.  
"Back to my apartment, one of my friends is being schooled to become a doctor; he will take care of you mademoiselle"  
"Oh thank you Monsieur!" she exclaimed. Gently he picked up the skinny girl; Enjolras could feel her ribs digging sharply into his chest.

"It hurts" she gasped clasping her abdomen.

"It won't for much longer, I promise" he said to the girl as an attempt to help her. She collapsed her head onto his shoulder finally feeling safe but still weeping in pain, as Enjolras emerged from the dark alleyway, the lights from the dim streetlights lit up the girl's skinny face. He choked on his own breath.

"Éponine"


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so incredibly thrilled with the response from this story! Especially as this is my first fanfiction, you have no idea how much it means to me, this is the next chapter for you :) I have a few ideas planning for this story but it will all come down to what happens when i come to write it. Please review as it's helpful to get feedback on ideas of what you want, and what i could improve. Thank you again!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously i do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Victor Hugo. So all credits belong to him.**

* * *

Her delicate almond eyes fluttered open searching desperately to match her saviours face to a name. She realised where she had seen him, Café Musain. She often spent her days in there, hiding from her brutal father, watching Marius working. He had been there... Edw, no that wasn't it...Eth, no definitely not that... Enjolras! Yes that was it! He was the leader of it all, many women she knew all fancied him but then again they just wanted their money. They were always trying to get his attention, hanging onto his arm as he walked past; she knew some others from the Café but none of them slightly compared to Marius. His kindness, his beauty, his purity, his humour. In her eyes he was perfect.

Bringing her mind back to the real harsh world she managed to squeak out "Enjolras?" her voice questioning her own words.  
"Yes, Grantaire get up, we have to find Joly. Urgently!" he said tapping Grantaire's shoulder heavily with his foot. Grantaire swore under his breath and pushed himself off the ground.

Then seeing the girl asked "who you got there?" he said inquisitively.

"Mademoiselle Thénardier, we must get her to Joly" Enjolras said as Éponine clutched her tiny body.

They paced quickly down the long streets, Grantaire being clueless to their path as he was in his usual state of drunkenness. Éponine had long since fallen asleep in Enjolras's arms and minute by minute her breathing was getting shallower, making Enjolras increasing worried. He tried to cradle her as much as he could, as an attempt to warm her small body. When they finally arrived at Joly's apartment door, Enjolras told Grantaire to get Joly. Grantaire hit the door loudly and the men heard groans from inside.

"What are you two doing here? It's late and I'd just gone to bed" Joly said irritably, then noticing the figure in Enjolras's arms he questioned carefully "Who's that?"  
"Éponine, the girl who follows Marius like he's a religion. Found her in an alley screaming, a man ran off when I arrived. Please help her, she's hurt" his face getting more and more concerned as he talked.  
"Bring her in, we'll see what damage was done" he said quietly. They walked into his hall through his study, which was covered in papers; he had clearly been working late into the night. They continued into his cosy warm bedroom, it was very simple. Enjolras guessed that like himself he spent his time working more than anything else.

"Put her down here, Grantaire go and sleep on the sofa there is a blanket already there. He's not exactly going to be much help in his state" he noted to Enjolras"."Can you go and fetch me a bowl of warm water and a clean cloth, and then you can rest on the arm chair in the living room. It's not the best of places but it's near the fire so it will be warm at least" Joly said as he began to examine the frail girl's body.

Once Enjolras had left the room, returned with the water and white cloth and had disappeared once more. Joly was able to fully help the poor girl. He took off the filthy rags she was wearing and put them to one side, cleaning her grey skin as her went, her skin was actually a pale tan but was hidden by the brown grime of the streets. As he cleaned more and more bruises were appearing on her skin, some were healing, therefore being a sickly yellow, others were fresh, being a deep pink. Joly was getting more and more shocked, what on earth did this girl put up with for a life? As he finally reached her shoulders undoing her thin bodice, he saw a nasty gash that had been opened up recently, blood had seeped out and dried. Causing the skin around to be stained and it hadn't stopped there, it must have been bleeding for the last few hours unnoticed. She was incredible damaged.

Stitching the wound carefully together, checking her pulse every few minutes. Joly then bandaged her chest to keep it as clean as possible; he then put her in a simple night shirt to keep her dignity. Now he was aware of this wound he began the search for other marks, cuts and injuries. Her head had a healing cut on one side, and on the other her skin was raw as if she had been hit. Her skinny neck had hand print bruises as if she had been throttled by someone. Joly shuddered, what was going on? He briefly checked her feet and ankles; he highly doubted there would be anything else. If she was being abused at home the common injuries were obtained on the face. As he moved the blanket further up so he could see her full legs he saw that her legs were almost completely purple, with her thighs newly injured. They had slits as if she had been pushed to the ground which would explain her torn clothing. Examining further, looking closer he gasped. Éponine had indeed been assaulted, she had been violently raped.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for all the attention this has recieved! I love getting the reviews and waking up to all the emails! Sorry it's taken so long to update, i had too many ideas and found it difficult to write it down...**  
**A huge thank you to my friend who has gone through this editing and correcting!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously i do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Victor Hugo. So all credits belong to him.**

* * *

Chapter 3  
Staring at the malnourished body lying on his bed, Joly made a promise to himself and to Éponine. It involved him and his friends, one of them would always be there to protect her, to take care of her. He reached over, checking her pulse one last time; normal. He walked to his cupboard and took out the thick woollen blanket that he kept for use in the harsh winters that took over Paris each year. Spreading it over Éponine and making sure it was tucked completely round her and then, once content, he walked towards the door. Turning back one last time, he saw Éponine sigh contently, Joly's mouth creased at the sides as he quietly shut the door.

He turned to see Enjolras facing him, his blue eyes wide with worry. He saw him open his mouth slightly but he closed it, Joly looked down at the floor until Enjolras sighed and blurted it all out.  
"Is she alright? What happened? Is she ill? Is she injured?" Enjolras' questions didn't stop. He was worried.  
"Slow down! It's been a long night and I cannot think straight anymore." Joly sharply voiced. Joly regretted his harsh tone and seeing the disappointment in Enjolras's eyes, he answered.  
"She will be fine; I will tell you more when she wakes. She is cold but not ill. Joly took a pregnant pause.  
Enjolras looked straight into his eyes and muttered "and..."  
"And she is hurt, badly" Joly continued "She clearly comes from a harsh world unlike our own, while we study with hope for an even better life, she has b-" he hesitated again, should he be telling others this? Slowly he carried on "she has been thieving, and I suspect selling herself also..."  
The cramped hallway became enveloped in silence.

Enjolras stared at his feet guiltily. This is what he was fighting for. Better lives for people like her, like Éponine.  
"What do we do?" asked Joly "act as if we know nothing? Offer our help?"  
"You know she wouldn't except anything from us, she won't even accept a drink from Marius" Enjolras sighed. How could they help her? How could they make her see it wasn't charity, that the boys all cared for her.  
"Well how long have we got 'til she wakes?" Enjolras asked. He figured the longer she slept, the longer they had to think of a plan.  
"Could be 10 minutes or it could be 6 hours "I have no way of knowing" muttered Joly; he was incredibly tired. They both needed sleep desperately, but they both also wanted to help the girl sleeping in the room next to them. Deflated, Enjolras realised Joly's exhaustion.  
"Come on we'll go to sleep and figure it out in the morning" suggested Enjolras as a yawn took over his mouth. They were once again walking down the corridor and with one final glance back, neither Joly nor Enjolras could see the room that Éponine was sleeping within.

Little did they know Éponine was wide awake listening to every single word. She was right, this was what they thought of her, she was just a charity case and they were going to pretend that she wasn't. Éponine glanced around the room, her eyes fixed onto a clock. She scrunched her eyebrows together, working out what it read. 3:18. she would rest but leave as soon as light hit the room, using her hands to guide her way. Content with her plan, she swung her thin legs over the side of the thick mattress. Putting weight onto her feet she gasped as pain trickled through her legs and raced up into her abdomen, clutching her battered waist once more, she fell back to the bed. She looked down; shocked that her whole torso had been bandaged. Joly, she sighed; he had seen her poor excuse of a body... What had he seen? She lurched forwards, looking at her legs; she frantically examined them, ignoring the searing pain emerging from her body. He had seen it. The bruises - that was how he had known about her life; she was definitely leaving now.

Pushing herself with the last surge of strength remaining in her arms, she walked cautiously across the floor. Slowly, she opened the plain white curtains so she would know when dawn struck. Pacing the floor again, she reached the bed and lowered herself down before cautiously pulling the sheets and thick blankets close around her. Éponine fidgeted feeling the familiar deep ache of her bruises and when she was curled up as tight as she could get herself; she let a single tear fall down from her eyes. She felt it land silently on the pillow, knowing it was the first of many she remained still and let herself weep. Her life, was it anything worth living anymore? Marius didn't care - why would he care about a street rat like her. Her parents had used her for their nasty and cruel games, for entertaining the gang, for keeping a watch out and to take what wasn't theirs to take. Her childhood was a mess, one that no child should have to suffer through.

At first she was the inn keeper's daughter, a little angel to all who visited. Except she wasn't an angel, she was being taught how to take, to sneak things from customers. Her parents had ruined her; at first they outfitted her with the best they could provide. The best hats, prettiest blue dresses, the plush teddy bears. Then they lost the inn, they lost their nerve and Éponine's respect. She had always thought it a way of life, taking. But then life turned cruel, out on the cold harsh streets everyone fought for themselves. Her brother, Gavroche, left so soon. She was heartbroken; he was her only friend the only one who truly understood their lives. He ran away from it all and she didn't blame him, she still thought about him every day. Taking was now a way of life -a way to survive. She never wanted this, she had tried to run away but her parents always seemed to find her. She constantly lied about who she was as people would scatter away from her when they heard she was a Thénardier. She despised the name, but she could never get away from it. She carried the gene, the quick witted mind, the hawk eyes, her fast and nimble hands she had always been better than... 'Zelma.

She stopped crying and wiped cascading tears from her face; it'd been three years since she had fled away from the house leaving Éponine pulling on her arm, begging her not to leave her alone; but she did. All alone, and she had never come back...

* * *

**Please please review! I'd love to know any of your ideas, any tips, anything! :) **

**(By the way i'm incredibly happy at this time as Samantha Barks has just tweeted me twice within a minute! BEST DAY EVER)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oh my gosh I am so sorry! If anyone has unfollowed the story I can see why! it's literally been months! I've been feeling absolutely dreadful about not updating, so here it is! (you may have to go back and read the previous chapters) Once again I'M SO SORRY!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously I do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Victor Hugo. So all credits belong to him.**

* * *

The sun burst through the window and illuminated the room before it. Éponine's eyes opened quickly, and she pushed herself up. She expected her father to be standing before her, but he was not. She sighed and remembered where she was, Joly's. Éponine had been woken every day since she was twelve years old by her father opening the door, light streaming into it, and him yelling at her to get up. At least, for once she was safe, she thought to herself. Rising from the bed, she winced but persisted through the pain. She slipped off the nightshirt that had been put on her and pulled her rags on that had been left on the side. She tightened her bodice as tight as possible; at least that would numb the aching pain she felt rippling over her skin.

Walking over to the window, she pushed her tangled hair behind her shoulders. She shuddered; it was full of grime and grease, as it hadn't been properly washed in months. At least my body is clean, she thought to herself. She pulled the latch on the window, willing it to open. Nothing. Éponine cursed under her breath before lightly stepping across the floor, careful not to cause any noise. She placed her fragile hands firmly on the door and pushed it open, and peered round the edge. Now she knew it was safe to sneak away, she took a few more careful steps, closed the door behind her, to buy herself more time. Frantically she looked round, searching for a way out, she had never been to Joly's before. Éponine decided to walk straight on, she thought she could see an exit through a slightly opened door. She reached where she wanted, she was wrong, this was a spare room. She turned on her heels and headed back down the corridor before taking a sharp right. Desperate to get out, she didn't see the figure in front of her.

'Ouch!' gasped Enjolras as the wind was knocked out of him. Éponine's eyes widened before she squealed and tried to get away, but she was too slow. Enjolras had already caught her waist in his hands, as he realised the inappropriate placement he quickly moved his hands to her shoulders. "And where do you think you're going Mademoiselle?" said Enjolras softly, Éponine looked down and muttered "nowhere". Enjolras sighed deeply and rubbed his head, before pausing and speaking once again. "I am afraid I am under strict instructions not to let you leave, at least until you are cleared healthy by Joly". Éponine groaned, she had no way out. If she was healthy she might've been able to find a way out, but she was sore and tired. "Fine, I'll stay a little while longer".

Enjolras led her back to Joly's room, and gently helped her back into the bed before pulling the covers over her and smoothing out the edges. Éponine stared at his face, "why are you doing this?" she asked "I mean, why me?" Enjolras looked straight back into her brown eyes, "because, you are our cause, you are what we fight for" he answered simply before turning towards the door. "Wait!" Éponine burst out, Enjolras turned on the spot "yes?" he answered quickly. "Are you really going to leave me alone in here? What if I can't sleep?" Éponine asked, tilting her head as she asked, Enjolras could see the desperation in her voice. "I'll stay, but only until you are asleep". Éponine smiled "thank you Monsieur", Enjolras quickly replied "please, no formalities". Éponine's smile grew wider "then what can I call you?" He paused for a second; a corner of his mouth curled up with a smile, "call me Enjolras. Now we have dropped the formalities, are you Éponine or do you have another name you would prefer? I have heard Marius call you 'Ponine". Éponine flinched at the nickname, it had originally been thought up by her siblings, before Marius had adopted it. Marius. She could feel her heart aching and longing for him, no. Stop it, she told herself. You can't do this now, he has Cosette. He is happy with Cosette; you will not ruin his life.

Enjolras could see the thoughts going through the poor girls head, everyone knew she loved Marius. Well, everyone but Marius himself. He pitted the girl, but it also brought up a burning flame inside of him. This is what he needed to fight for, better lives, better homes and, most of all, equality. Enjolras then made himself promise, he would help her, try to get her a better life. One way or another, he would find a way.

* * *

**AN: if you have just read this, then thank you so much! and I apologise for it being so bad! It was hard to get back into the story, I hope that my writing gets better soon! I also apologise for it being so short, I just wanted to get it out so you guys have something to read... thanks again! Feel free to give me any tips or anything like that in the reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: again i'm really sorry i haven't updated, but here's chapter 5! Hope you all enjoy it!**

**DISCLAIMER: Obviously i do not own any of these characters, they all belong to Victor Hugo. So all credits belong to him. **

**Also every special thank you to my friend and writer ****_SashaSnape_**** who read and checked this chapter for me!**

**A fact for you, in the USA they call this - '.' A period, whereas in the UK (where I live) we call them full stops! **

**Now, on with the story!**

* * *

Enjolras stared at her intently, once again trying to think of a way to get her to accept his help. Éponine started to fidget where she stood. Finally she spoke.

"What are you looking at?"

Enjolras looked at the ground and muttered, "Uh, nothing." He cleared his throat with a deep cough before pausing and continuing. "Doesn't matter".

Éponine looked at him quizzically…what on earth was going on in that man's head? "First he barely acknowledges me, then he helps me. He was literally just staring at me, and now he's being distant!" she thought as she sighed. "Fine then," she said, rubbing her aching arms.

They both looked around the room awkwardly with nothing else left to say, until a noisy growl filled the silence. Éponine's face grew red with embarrassment and she quickly turned and tried to scamper out of the room. "Wait!" Enjolras shouted out. Éponine, who was already running through the door, stuck her hands onto the doorframe and swung herself back round to face Enjolras once more. She squeaked out a "yes" before letting more of herself emerge from behind the door.

"Would you like some food?" Enjolras patiently asked, keeping his voice calm and steady. Eponine nodded vigorously, she could feel the hunger inside of her. "I will go and talk to Joly about fixing something up for you," Enjolras said, getting ready to leave the room.

"No!" Éponine shouted "Monsieur, I refuse any special treatment to be made for me"

"Eponine, once again, I am not Monsieur, I am Enjolras. If I am Monsieur, you are Mademoiselle," Enjolras stated simply.

Éponine giggled lightly "Yes, yes, sorry. Enjolras," she corrected.

"Very good, now how about that food?" Enjolras said with a smile overtaking his lips.

* * *

Within 15 minutes Joly was moving round the kitchen preparing some food suitable for Éponine. He knew he should get her food that her stomach would be able to take, but also food that would give her energy. He kept it simple as he wasn't the best cook, so prepared some bread, ham and cheese. Whilst he was doing this Enjolras had decided to clean the papers up around the apartment after sitting for a few minutes staring at them. Éponine, however, was sitting staring at the pale walls, her gaze rarely moving. But no one noticed as they cooked and cleaned.

"Here you go, Éponine" said Joly, placing the food in front of her with kind smile. Éponine glanced quickly up at Joly, her eyes widening, she hadn't seen this much fresh food in years. "Thank- thank you" she stuttered. She ripped off a piece of the crisp bread and slowly raised it to her mouth. She licked her chapped lips and placed it in her mouth. Éponine resisted the urge to chew it quickly and stuff the rest in her mouth, so instead she slowly chewed on it.

Before long the plate was clean from the moist ham, the flavoursome cheese, and crumbs from the bread. And for once her stomach was full; she wasn't hungry, she was content. Sighing, she fell back into the chair, closed her eyes and drifted into a blissful, happy sleep.

Enjolras walked over to the table after he had tidied the apartment to his satisfaction. He walked up behind Éponine and noticed that she was slumped down in her chair. He quickly asked her if she felt okay, only to receive silence filling the air. Walking round the table he looked at her face, it was relaxed and happy, her skin looking bright, clean.

Looking closer he could see her chest rising and falling; her pink, full lips were parted slightly as she slept. Her dark eyelashes were fluttering lightly and her matted hair was covering some of her face. But she really was very pretty, nearly beautiful, if she cleaned herself up a bit more, he thought to himself.

Enjolras turned to Joly. "What... Erm... What should I do?" Joly replied, laughing, "Just take her back into my room. I can bet you it's been a very long time since she's had a proper meal, especially as big as that." Enjolras nodded, knowing what Joly had said was true. He gently picked up Éponine from the chair where she was sleeping. In her sleep she wrapped her arms around Enjolras' neck, resting her head on his shoulder.

Enjolras couldn't help think that this, Éponine in his arms, felt right. She fitted perfectly in them.

"No," He thought. "No, you are helping her but you will not get involved with her. You cannot get involved with her. Besides, she loves Marius!" He shook his head trying to remove the thought from it. He walked gently through to Joly's room, taking care that Éponine did not hit anything as they moved through the narrow halls. As they got to Joly's room, Enjolras turned round and used his back to push the door open and step inside, upon doing this he walked to the bed and tried to place Éponine down.

However Éponine seemed reluctant to do so, she only held on tighter as he attempted to ease her grip. "Éponine" he whispered, "Éponine, please let go." Éponine's eyes at once opened and she moaned lightly, "Stay with me, please, just stay." Her eyes were wide and her face had a pained look on it. "Yes I'll stay," he paused. "For you," he added with a smile. Éponine then rested her head down onto the pillow, Enjolras pulled the covers up, and tucked them around.

As he did so, he heard her murmur a quiet "Thank you." Enjolras once again smiled before pulling a wool blanket onto the floor and laying on it. He decided that he would talk to Éponine about her future soon. Slowly he shut his eyes, and felt his body relax. For now he could just enjoy the moment.

* * *

**AN:Okay so I feel like that was mainly fluff, but I'm quite pleased with this chapter! So let me know if you liked it *hint hint*! Also, I'm updating this on holiday, it's really difficult to do on a phone!**

**Please review, they really mean a lot, thanks! :)**


End file.
